Panda Love
by RainingHearts03
Summary: Angel and Dean Get bored of sitting in Deans apartment in Vegas so they decide to go on a date. then Something special happens on the After Monday Night Raw. Read to find out what happens


Panda Love

**So I was looking at my Pinterest lookin' up pictures of my favorite animals then decided to make a One Shot about Angel and Dean going on a date to the Zoo. I know it probably sounds childish but I thought it would be cute. Just let me know if you guys like it or not.**

**Thursday, In Vagas At Dean's Apartment**

Angel and Dean were sitting in Deans living room bored out of their minds, today was their day off. They already did their morning workout at the local Crossfit. Angel was looking at her Iphone, searching pictures of Panda Bears, Bats, Timber Wolves and Zebras. Then it popped into her head, what if her and Dean went to the local Zoo. Angel turned toward her boyfriend on her end of the couch, "I just thought of something we could do, instead of staying couped up in here till we have to leave" she spoke with uncertainty that Dean would want to go to the Zoo. Dean turned his head toward his purple haired girlfriend, "what do you have in mind?" he asked her. Angel scratched the back of her head, "we could go to the zoo and see the animals" she suggested. Angel was really nervous that Dean might think she was being childish and mock her, instead he leaned his head back against the couch in thought. "Sure why not, then after that we can get something to eat, maybe go see a movie, then go the arcade" Dean suggested. Angel smiled at his enthusiasim, " sounds like a great date you have planned out Mr. Ambrose" Angel teased him by kissing his cheek then getting up to get ready. Once she was all ready she came out in a black lace dress, her favorite pair of black strap on peep toe heels, Angels hair curled, and her black peacoat. Dean was dressed in a white button up shirt with black jeans and his black boots. The walk to the Zoo was held in a confertable silence that Dean and Angel seemed to work so well, they didn't need to speak they just enjoyed being around each other. Angel was the type to enjoy the little things since she lost so much in her life, Dean understood that and joined the little things with Angel by his side. When they finally reached the Zoo, Angel felt like a little kid in a candy store seeing all her favorite animals. When one of the Zoo keepers let her hold a baby fruit bat, Angel couldn't help but cry at how adorable it was sucking on her thumb. Dean could only smile at his girlfriend and at how happy she was to be so close to her favorite animal. When Angel and Dean got to see the timber wolves nether one of them could contain their excitement to see the beautiful creatures that the shield use as the figure of their hounds of justice, Angel took a picture of her and dean standing infront of the wolves then she posted it on twitter. "Ambrose and I standing with the true Hounds of Justice #LoveTimberWolves #BelieveInTheShield" Dean normally was a private person but he love how Angel loved showing the WWE Universe how happy they were, hell they were going to find out eventually so might as well let them know now. Angel loved Dean so much he means everything to her. Later that night when they came back to their hotel room Angels arms filled with her new Panda Beanie, Stuffed Wolf animal, and the professional picture of Angel and the baby bat. Angel and Dean were laughed and talked about their date, they knew that they always have fun together. "I have a suprise for you on Monday Night Raw" Dean said in a shy and serious tone, Angel stopped giggling in suprise she knew Dean wasn't really one for suprises. "okay what do you have in mind?" Angel asked in a confused a hesitant voice. Dean just smiled, "you'll have to see" he said.

**Monday Night Raw After Raw**

Stephanie McMahon came out once the main event match was over, "Attention WWE Universe We have a special event for you. No its not another match but very special time for any relationship, now everyone I would like to entroduce Dean Ambrose and Angel" Stephanie Shields music Hit just in time for Dean and Angel to go down to the ring, Dean as usual helped Angel over the bararacade. Seth and Roman had stayed in the locker room, because they knew what Dean had planned. Dean told Seth and Roman right after he got the approval from Stephanie and Triple-H. Once inside the squared circle Dean and Angel got mics from the crew, Dean looked at Angel with nervousness he was so scared about what he was about to ask her and what her reaction would be. Angel just smiled at Dean knowing he wanted to say something, he was just having trouble trying to say it. He eventually gathered his breath and brought the mic closer to his mouth; "Angel, you and I have been together for a while, you have been the light in my never ending dark tunnel. When we went on our date on Thursday, that was the most fun I have had in a long time even the times hanging out with the guys don't compare to the fun I have with you." Dean said with as much emotion he was feeling inside his heart, he was trying to fight back the tears that he could feel forming behind his eyes. "Dean, you mean everything to me as I do to you; you, Seth, and Roman all have been great mentors to me and i couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than you. You have helped me when times are tough and I'm feeling down, you're able to pick me up and make me smile a smile that haven't smiled since I was young, a true genuine smile one straight from the heart" Angel spoke as tears slid fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Dean got one knee and pulled a black Velvet box from his cargo pants pocket, even on the big screen you could tell Dean was truely nervous so nervous he was slightly shaking and he never shook. "Then will you Lizzy Rose Visben do the honor in becoming Mrs. Dean Ambrose and my wife" Dean said as he felt a tear fall down he hated that everyone in the world could see him cry but he wanted to make this the greatest thing for Angel and he be damned if he was going to let his fear over take him. Angel cryed even harder when Dean finally opened the small box, she was then even more suprised seeing everyone in the back came out to watch the engagement with their own eyes. Angel nodded "yes I will marry you Dean" Angel said as she jumped into his arms and hugged him then kissed his lips as they heard everyone in the arena clap and cheer. Seth and Roman along with Faith, and Aj Lee came out and hug the newly engaged couple. The Fans were cheering, "Lets go Ambrose, Let go Ambrose" while chanting the wedding song. Everyone one was laughing and having a good time. Then Stephanie came back on the microphone, "No some time in the future you will be seeing Mr. and Mrs. Dean Ambrose" she said with a smile and clapped along with Triple-H and all the other talent on the stage. Dean Hugged Angel to him and kissed the top of her head.

**Now everyone I know I haven't written in a long while. I have had major writers block and trying to focus on school since this is my last year in high school. I love all you guys. and I hope you have enjoyed reading this special edtion to Angel and Dean. For people who don't know I do not own WWE or and of its talent including the shield or Dean Ambrose. Dean Is Jonathan Good. Angel or as I used her real name Lizzy Rose Visben is my OC, I love as if she was real but I will stick to her being on paper or technacly on my computer. Signing Off, RainingHearts03 3**


End file.
